dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Brother-Sister Act
"Brother-Sister Act" is the third episode of the second season of . It first aired on February 9, 2002. Plot Sharon makes Virgil dinner and he is giving her the usual complaints. He charges it up a little when she isn't looking to make it better-tasting and leaves, under the pretense of studying with Richie, when he is actually going off on patrol. When she touches the plate, her hand gets burned, making her think. Meanwhile, two new metahumans, Boom and Mirage, a brother and sister, prepare to rob a night club. She does not want to do it, but her brother convinces her to go along with it to help their grandmother. Inside, Boom uses the speaker on his chest to destroy the speakers and announces the theft, and has Mirage cause tigers to come up through the floor, warding off the patrons. Static rushes to the scene during his patrol and, talking to Chief Barnsdale, he gets up to speed with the situation, when the newsmen arrives. Meanwhile, Sharon is complaining to some friends of hers about Virgil. Then they see Static on the news talking about the theft, and when speaking of other criminals who could have committed the theft, he says they are "so 2000"; at this Sharon gets suspicious about Virgil maybe being Static, remembering a similar remark that he made earlier about arcades. When she sees Static going the same direction as the Hawkins' house as her car halts on a traffic light, she starts to put the pieces together. In the meantime, Boom is going over the loot, while Mirage laments their situation, as they had lost their parents and most everything they had, and are now living with their grandmother in the slums. Mirage hates the situation they are living in, but Boom reassures her that everything they are doing is to help their grandmother. She goes along, but still has second thoughts. The next morning, Sharon treats Virgil with unusual affection, and subtly tries to get information on where he was the night before but, despite his awful lies, he manages to evade her questions. He goes up to his room and turns on the radio, when an absurd feedback comes on. At the radio station, Boom is stealing the prize money the station was giving away. Static rushes to the emergency, and Sharon rushes into his room just after he leaves through the window. Finding the Shock Vox he left behind, and hearing Richie calling for Static through it, she finally has her definitive proof: Virgil and Static are the same person. The police has Boom cornered in the studio, while Mirage, hiding at a corner, sends elephants to attack them. When Static attacks the animals, he finds out about the illusory nature of Mirage's powers; frightened, she undoes the illusion, and Boom sends out a louder sound wave, which knocks Static and the police on their backs and accidentally breaks off a chunk of the building next to Mirage. Static saves her just as a large piece of debris is about to hit her, and carries her to the hospital, as Boom watches. There, Static learns about her family ties with Boom; she says she is frightened, but she cannot leave her brother. As Static is outside the room relaying the situation to Barnsdale, Boom comes and takes her away. That night, Sharon, still trying to prove that Virgil is Static, takes him to a Destroyers game where she can keep an eye on him, while Boom is swearing revenge on Static, while Mirage, terrified of what her brother has become. He promises this will be the last time and that no one will get hurt, causing her to come along. At the arena, Sharon confesses she had found out about Virgil being Static, but he keeps dodging her. Finding Richie, and spotting Boom and Mirage, Virgil rushes him to the men's bathroom to escape from Sharon, and there Virgil tells him about everything, setting off the sprinklers to scatter the crowd and changing into Static. He heads to the arena management room, where Boom is collecting his ill-gotten gains, while Mirage lashes at him for not keeping his promise of not letting anyone get hurt. When he orders her to quiet down after she says Static was right about him going insane, the hero appears and snatches the product of the theft from Boom. He blasts Static into the arena, where he has more room to fight back, while Sharon rushes back into the arena, cheering on her brother from the sidelines. Mirage, having had enough of the things Boom has been doing, creates a pillar of blinding light around him, giving Static enough time to surround him with glass panes, where his power backfires and he becomes incapacitated. However, there's still one problem to deal with: to convince Sharon that Virgil is not Static. Afterwards, Virgil is still denying his Static identity to Sharon, while she gets offensive, when Richie calls their attention to Static, accompanying the police escort and "proving" Sharon wrong. It is then revealed that the "Static" they saw was another of Mirage's illusions, which she had created as a favor for Static. Continuity * Boom returns, powerless, in "Power Outage". Background information Home video releases * Static Shock: The Complete Second Season (DVD) Trivia * Static's line as he takes the money box from Boom's hands at the arena is a reference to the TV show Jeopardy! and its host, Alex Trebek. * Slipstream and Replay are mentioned briefly when the news reporter asks Static about who could have attacked the nightclub. Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Static Shock episodes Category:Episodes directed by Joe Sichta Category:Episodes written by Len Uhley